


The Shit You Put Me Through

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and tags explain it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shit You Put Me Through

It seems so simple looking back

The fight, the kill, they're cold hard facts  
Sweet and toxic like poison lead  
Forget the smiles, 'cause they're all dead  
But I'd rather have this than anything  
I'll crown the wars and make them king

It's all fucked up and shot to hell  
We've done this more than I can tell  
But I love the hatred and love the lies  
The things that stabilize our ties  
It's all mess up but I don’t care  
It's so much better than being out there

Some people say I'm sick  
I think I'm rather sane  
What's care without the hurting?  
What's love without the pain?  
I love you so much I could die  
You're helping it along  
I love you more than I can say  
That's why I wrote this song

'Cause I find comfort in the pain  
And I find solace in your screams  
Hurt me now and do it again  
And I'll love you all the more for it  
Kill me but don’t lock me out  
'Cause I don’t wanna face the world  
What I love the most is  
The shit you put me through


End file.
